A Half Blood Of the Eldest God
by CurseOfAchilles
Summary: It all starts with a kidnapping. A nine year old Percy Jackson is thrown into the world of Greek Mythology and now the fate of the world rests on the sea-green eyed boy. But he isn't alone in this fight. Will Olympus survive or will it be obliterated to rubble? Read to find out. (T for swearing)
1. I Play Hide and Seek with Cyclops

**A/N: I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, they're owned by Rick Riordan, only OC's and plotlines are mine. Enjoy the story.**

 _ **PERCY**_

"Class!" The teacher called out to the class, "We have a new student today." She looks intently at Percy and whispers to him "Go on child, introduce yourself to the class."

Percy being the introvert and shy person he is, obviously in an attempt to impress his classmates, stammers, "H-h-hi, m-my name's Per-rcy Jackson.", obviously afraid of the judgmental looks that he was going to get in the next few moments. There are a few hellos spoken to him and he smiles inwardly, and thinks, _maybe just maybe I'll get friends here._

"Aright, now that the formality is over with, you may grab a seat." The teacher says, who Percy, now notices having a shrivelled and old looking pale skin, mixed with the wrinkles on her face, and her black hair cut short. She had full onyx coloured eyes and wore a quiet worried expression whilst glancing at him.

I took a seat next to a blond boy.

"Psst." The boy around my age called out to me. "Wanna be friends?" The look on my face must've been priceless, because he then started waving his hands in front of my face." Hello, anybody home?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice." Y-y-eah." I replied.

"Why are you so scared? I don't bite you know!" He said. I glanced at him. He looked around my age, eight years old, his hair was a mess and he had a Caucasian look to his face. He had brown eyes coupled with a pale white skin. He wore blond hair and could've been let off as a stereotypical Caucasian, but his build said otherwise, he had a fit and athletic body and already had a bulge where the biceps should be. He had this mischievous glint in his eyes. A _n early bloomer maybe?_ I was smart that way. Mom told this to me every time I would get a C- in my exam, which was unsurprisingly, quite a lot. I was dyslexic. Or so I was told. I could read Ancient Greek very easily, Mom told me that it was a rare ability not many get, and I was stunned to know that. _Maybe I'm different_. But was it a good thing? I was soon going to find out.

The sharp sound of the bell awoke me from my person cavern of thoughts, and I looked up to see the kid still staring at me, waiting for an answer. "I would be glad to be your friend ….. " I stopped hinting at him to tell me his name. "Castellan, Luke Castellan." He replied and shook my hand.

The next few days were bizarre. I got dreams. Not just any dreams, weird ones. A horse fighting an eagle, someone pulling me into a big black void. I didn't know what to do. To aggravate the situation, I started seeing what the Greek Mythology books called _Empousa_ and _Cyclops._ Yeah, the single eyed burly monsters. They would glance and sneer at me. _Was I their arch-enemy or something?_

Luke head-slapped me back to reality.

"Do you day-dream that much?" He asked curiously. "Umm- I'm dyslexic-" I said, "-It comes with the package."

"What a co-incident, I must say, I'm dyslexic too." He said calmly as if it was a good thing. We walked outside. "Why does Miss Siphone look at me like I'm a disease?" I asked Luke, with a tinge of annoyance in my voice. We became BFFs instantly, and used to hang out every weekend. The peculiar thing was he never invited me over to his house. He would always stall an attempt whenever I asked him about his family.

"I seriously don't know, Percy." He replied coolly. We turned around a corner to see Miss Siphone glaring at me.

"Mr. Jackson, where had you been?" She asked in a low but cutting voice. "Sorry, Miss Siphone, I lost track of time." I replied." Very well, please come with me to the principal's office."

I had enough. I was tired of getting called into the Principal's office. Last week, it was for an apparent incident where I created a small crater, the size of a tennis ball, in the middle of the canteen, after Nancy Bobofit, a kleptomaniac girl started to bully me. How it happened, I don't know. "Mr. Jackson!" She practically screamed this time. "Principal's office, now!" I did the only thing I could think of to get away with whatever I did.

I ran.

That's where my troubles started. I turned another corner and froze. Before me were two one –eyed big muscled Cyclops.

"Ooh! Demi-god meat! Lovely!" The one on the right said. I started to turn and run away, but I had a hunch I would lose the sprint against two Cyclops. I tried and used my brain. I slid under a bench to stay hidden.

After a brief time of about an hour, I slid out and let out a breath I didn't knew I held. But something behind me snapped. Leaves.

The next thing I knew I was hit on the heat with a golf sized club and everything faded to black. My last thought was. _Oh I'm Percy-kebab now._


	2. I Go Through The Doors Of Hell

_**PERCY**_

Remember when children are told by their mothers to not wander around unless one had a desire to be kidnapped by a couple Cyclops? Well I sure do.

I woke up on damp soil, but as I looked up, tears welled in my eyes. I was in a prison. The walls were grey and made out of stone, not even the best stone mason could carve through. There was one door, made out of some metal, and a tiny slit for the eyes, smack in the middle.

 _Oh I'm a goner. But on the bright side, at least I'm not a food for the Cyclops to devour yet._

Then I heard footsteps. They seemed to increase in volume, signalling someone was getting closer to me. I quickly clambered to the edge of my person hell-hole. I heard voices then.

"—Blood of the eldest god—"

"—we can present him to his other brothers—"

"—He seems to be the Thief of the bolt-"

Me? Thief? I could barely sneak gummy bears into my class, let alone some weird bolt. _Why were they searching for a bolt?_ _I was pretty sure you could get those at the local hardware store for a couple cents._

Then the door bolted open and out came a humongous Cyclops, twice the size of a normal sedan. He smiled sadly toward me. I was pretty sure I would need a change of underwear at this point.

He walked toward me.

"Get away from me, you monster!" I screamed, trying my best to distract him and find a way out. He clamped my mouth shut.

"Shush-" He said in a whisper "-me bust you out." He continued pointing his thumb toward the entrance.

I just gave him the best puppy face I could, which wasn't too hard considering my eyes were puffy from sobbing.

"W-w-hy-y ar-e-e you hel-helping m-me?" I blurted out stammering.

"Me don't like Kronos." The Cyclops said. I didn't get the chance to ask who this Kronos was.

"How long are you going to take, you airhead?" Someone screamed from outdoors.

"Me coming, wait!" The Cyclops said. He then turned to me. "Boy, you have two choices, get stuck here or go out, but if you choose to go out, I will have to accompany you, otherwise Kronos' army will torture me beyond insanity." He stopped and I nodded my head furiously. For the first time he gave me a genuine smile.

He then proceeded to walk out the door. Then he killed the Cyclops guarding the door.

I quickly scurried behind him, and followed him down a dimly lit passage.

"Stay behind me." The Cyclops told me, and I complied.

After about ten minutes of walking, we came up to the exit. _Huh? That was easy. Too easy._ That's when the alarm sounded and we ran out of the labyrinth.

I had to squint in order to make anything out. We were in a sort of cave. No, Artificial Dome. It was like a Geosphere. The sun was shining, and few cumulus clouds hovered over our heads. There was a smell of sulphur in the air, and red haze descended over the mountains in the distance. I could hear the gushing of rivers nearby.

We ran until we found a rock formation that could hide us. There was a gigantic army of Empousae, Cyclops and Lai- something giants. They were marching toward us, with spears and clubs in their hands. _Oh no. I forgot that they could smell our scents! Stupid me._ I glanced at my Cyclops friend, he was sweating profusely, then he turned toward me and he whispered "Run, there." He said pointing toward a big black door, situated 8ft away from us. _Strange, it wasn't here a moment ago._

We counted backwards, "3-2-1" We both said simultaneously. "GO!" and we bolted toward the big black door. I popped through the other side first and landed on the cold floor with a thud. That didn't hurt.

But when the two hundred kilogram Cyclops landed on me. That hurt. "Owwww!" I groaned. "Sorry" He replied sheepishly, whilst closing the door hurriedly. We were both taking heavy breaths. I finally looked at my saviour. He was smaller than a normal Cyclops, but still was taller than an average human. He had one eye, right in the middle of his forehead. He looked as scared as I was.

"I never got to introduce myself, saviour." I said to him. He gave a small grin, and gave out his hand for me to shake. "Percy Jackson "I said.

"Tyson" He replied.

We looked toward a big black obsidian coloured door. Tyson was sweating buckets enough to fill the whole of Lake Superior.

"What happened, Tyson?" I asked him. He shook his head in disbelief. "Not possible- "I frowned. "What's not posi-" I couldn't finish my sentence as the big black doors opened up and we walked into the room. I glanced at every nook and cranny of the room. It was obsidian everywhere. From chairs to the floor, to the chandeliers. Then I looked up to see two fifteen feet beings sitting on two thrones and I knew I was now in deep trouble.

 _ **HADES**_

When I learnt about the sea-spawn, I was pissed. Pissed being an understatement. _Good time to think of new ways to torture the dead I guess._ I was derailed out of my train of thoughts by a door opening.

It was Persephone.

"Hello, Love." I said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Lord Hades." I frowned. Even after a millennia of giving my everything, she still addressed me as a stranger. "What news have you got regarding the sea-spawn?" I asked her. She gave me a lopsided grin. "Good news-"She said with a touch of excitement in her voice. "-He ran away, while I was in the middle of dragging him here." She finished.

I got up from my throne.

"How's this good news?" I asked with annoyance clearly in my words. "Oh, fear not, husband-"She said with a big grin that threatened to split her face in two "-He got caught by two Cyclops, and must be demigod-dinner by now."

I sat back down with a sad smile. Was that the right call? To leave him at the mercy of two evil monsters? I thought about it for a while. Would I leave my children to the same fate? He was nine years old anyway. Now guilt crept into me. Being the God of the dead meant I had young souls enter very often. But none were the result of my orders. I closed my eyes to sense his soul.

"He's Alive" I said.

"No way!" Persephone shouted. "I saw him being taken by the Cyclops!" She practically screamed.

"He's Alive, but not for long-"I said to her, and her eyes widened, "-He's cornered."

"Don't tell me you're planning on saving that demigod's life!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry. He may be a son of my brother, but it isn't his fault he was sired." I said to her and she looked thoughtful for a minute. _Poseidon, that slime. Breaking the pact!_ I was beyond mad, but venting my anger toward a nine year old seemed worthless and cruel.

"Maybe we could adopt him?" Persephone butted into my thoughts. I was stunned. I racked my brain. _I could make a fool out of Poseidon!_ "Let's do that!" I said. I opened a vortex to one of the corridors leading to the throne room, and connected it into the place the sea-spawn was at. _ **  
**_

There was some sounds of pain and then some hushed whispering. Then I opened the door to the throne room and readied myself. _This was going to be great!_ _ **  
**_

**A/N: How was it? Should I improve somewhere? By the way, this will be a Pertemis, because I like challenges!** _ **  
**_


	3. I Get Owned

**I realised I hadn't put up a disclaimer at the start so here we go again: No, I don't own Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians , all rights go to Rick Riordan, I only and only own the Plot and my OC's.**

 _ **PERCY**_

 _Great! Just great_ , _my day couldn't get any better._ First I get kidnapped by a couple of cyclops, and now I'm here, in the Lord of the Dead's throne room, grovelling at his feet.

"You may rise, child" a raspy voice called out to me, as I looked up to see Lord Hades, grinning like a madman toward me.

"How am I not-"Before I could finish, he interjected, "Dead?" He finished. I merely nodded.

"Well, child I don't take pity on many people, especially not on my _brother's_ children." He spat at the word _brother_ as if it was the worst insult.

"But you are an exception." _Oh great just what I needed. More sympathy, just because I have dyslexia doesn't mean I'm dumb. Okay maybe I'm, who knows?_

"No, it's not because you are a doofus, which by the way I'm pretty sure you are." He said with a hint of _amusement?_ "Oh no, you are the child mentioned in the Great Prophecy." He said.

"I am sorry, the great what?" I managed to say. "The Great Prophecy-"He told me, "-No need to worry about it right now, though I have a proposal for you, if you are willing to accept." _Oh sheet. You mean go die in a hellhole? Oh heck no._

"We are willing to adopt you. Seeing that both your parents have abandoned you…" He couldn't complete his sentence, before I spoke, "What do you mean? My Mom is at home, probably wondering where I am." _Uh Oh. That reminds me I'm going to receive one long heck of a lecture for this!_

"Um, are you sure?" Hades spoke, raising an eyebrow, and I nodded furiously. "Because no-ones at your house, and I got this letter from the desk in your room." He snatched a paper, seemingly out of thin air. He then began reading it.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Read this before proceeding._

 _I truly love you._

 _I love you. I would never leave you, but the desperate situations call for desperate measures. I have learnt that you're a demigod, just hours ago. I had a dream, where Paul, Your little sister and I get slaughtered by Cyclops. I am really sorry Percy, but I hope you co-operate for the time being. I loved you and will love you forever. And I will be back soon, hopefully._

 _Sally, your Mother._

Before I could bawl out, though, He said something that send my brain into a tizzy. "Unfortunately, only a couple of minutes ago, your family entered my realm, after a couple of Cyclops attacked them. I'm really sorry for your loss." I didn't know what to speak. I was surprised when I heard my family had died, from a monster attack. _They died because of me! This is all my fault!_ I cursed inwardly and that's when my dam broke. I didn't know what made me sadder, the fact my family abandoned me, or that they died whilst running away from me. I felt broken, it was like my heart was ripped out, and put in a blender. My mouth went dry, and I hoarsely said, "No…." before I saw red and the next thing I knew, was Tyson, Persephone and Lord Hades falling on their backsides, and then I blacked out.

 _ **HADES**_

See, being the Lord of the Dead has several banes. One of them being, you cannot console nine-year old's who've lost their family. I glanced toward Persephone and saw a silent tear, streak down her cheeks. But before I could say anything else, I heard a bloodcurdling scream and quickly looked toward my guests, the demigod had a literal red aura pulsing out of him. It was scary. And that coming from the Lord of Dead is something. His eyes were flashing red, and before I could silence him, he shot a wave of red power around him, that toppled everything standing upright. Fortunately, the demigod's eyes rolled back and he fell back. Unfortunately, his show of power, toppled my throne. Literally. Luckily or unluckily, Persephone managed to stay still. I landed in an undignified heap at the top of my throne. _Grrrrrrrrr._ This demigod possessed more power than I originally thought. I snapped my fingers and sat back on my throne, thankfully upright this time. I called for my guards, "Take the guests to the infirmary." I bellowed and I snapped my fingers, teleporting me and Persephone to the infirmary.

 _ **PERCY**_

This blacking out because of over usage of the powers, was a completely new experience for me. _An experience I don't want to encounter again._ I opened my eyes, groaning, I sat up and instantly jumped back. Starting at me were Persephone and Lord Hades. "Thank Gods, you are awake!" Hades spoke to me.

"If you're a god, can you thank yourself?" I said. He just gawked at me, like he saw a ghost behind me, which I am sure he did, being the Lord of the Dead and all that. _Damn my ADHD!_

"I'm not quite sure about that." He said with a curious face. Persephone just laughed.

"Is my mom really gone?" I asked, still shaking my head in disbelief. Hades nodded weakly.

"I am sorry." Persephone said, stepping forward and hugging me. "How long was I out, and what happened?" I said.

Persephone and Hades met each other's eyes and there was a sense of tension running through them. "Are you aware your father is a Poseidon?" He asked. I froze and stammered out, "W-w-what?" _No way, Paul was my one and only father._ "Yes, ever thought why you had a natural affinity to liquids, more specifically water?" Hades spoke and I told him to go on. "Well, that and the fact that your eyes are sea –green are clear and cut signs you are a child of my _brother_ Poseidon." He said stoically, but spitting out the word _Brother_ again, as if it may be a cuss word.

All of a sudden, it hit me like a monster truck. I was adopted. That wasn't the killer blow though. They had lied to me all this time. I felt broken again, but I couldn't let betrayals come in the way of my life, and the way things were panning out, I knew if I kept brooding about this petty issue, I wouldn't live long enough. I sneaked a glance at the two hosts looking at me with curiosity, and was that _Anticipation?_ Then I realised another thing. Poseidon never was with me, through my tough times, through my bad times. Hades had saved my life, and didn't kill me, even when he knew I was one of his brother's children. _Why does he hate him so much?_ "Lord Hades, I have one query, why do you hate him so much?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me, and shook his head, "You shouldn't be here, back when the Great Prophecy was spoken, the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and myself, we made a pact, promising to not sire anymore demigod children, Zeus broke his pact first, No surprise-" He huffed indignantly and continued "- Next were you, but look at the irony here, I am not welcome on Olympus, heck I'm not even considered an Olympian, but my stupid brothers broke the pact first!" He said, his tone ever so slightly increasing.

I sighed. Hades gave a snort of laughter.

"Do not worry kid, Oh and by the way, I did not get a chance to introduce myself properly." He said and thrust his hand forward for a hand shake, "Lord Hades." He spoke to me, "Perseus, Perseus Jackson or known as Percy by my loved ones, which now includes you two, Mom and Dad." I said gauging their reactions. They both looked at me with surprise, and then embraced me, gently patting me on my back. They both then stepped back. "Well son, I will now lend you my powers and then my wife will do the same." He said and my eyes widened. I braced myself.

Hades and Persephone gathered energy balls in their palms, glowing in the colour of their respective domains, obsidian black for Hades, Leaf green for Persephone. They then shot it toward me.

It felt as if someone took my organs, deep fried it in oil, and then put them back in my body. My blood felt like sand and I began sweating profusely, but then, it stopped as abruptly as it started. I slowly opened my eyes and Hades and Persephone both smiled at me in warmly. Hades then clapped and a mirror hovered in front of me. I looked into them and nearly stepped back in surprise. My eyes, had the original sea green, but the circumference had green mixed with onyx, swirling, as if oil trying to mix with water. I was speechless, so I went forward and hugged both of them tightly. They responded, giving me an equally tight hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Came a loud voice through the hallways, then the door opened with a thump, then the figure, which I recognised as Tyson, came careening toward me, I braced myself.

If you have never felt a Cyclops, barrelling into you at the speed of a leopard, well think about this. Imagine a farm having hundreds of cows. Now pick up the whole barn house and chuck it at yourself and then multiply it by a hundred. Yep! You get me.

"M-m-m-my r-r-r-r-r-bis, c-c-c-c-a-a-a-n-n-t-t bre-a-a-a-athe." I said breathlessly.

"Oh sorry big brother!" He said excitedly, I raised an eyebrow and he then proceeded to explain to me how he was also a child of Poseidon.

"Uh-hum." Hades, cleared his throat. We both looked at him expectedly. "Now then, if your reunion is over with, I will send you to train with the past heroes." He spoke to me and my face lit up. _Past heroes? Achilles, Theseus, Perseus, Bellerophon? All of them! SO COOL!_

"Um- yes, them." Hades spoke and I blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry once you are done, I will teach you how to protect your mind from probing." He said and I nodded.

He proceeded to clap his hands and a figure emerged from the dark.

It was a horse. Okay, maybe a cross breed between a horse and a bird. _A Pegasus!_

"This my boy, is my present to you, for accepting me as your father." Hades spoke with a proud glint in his eyes. I walked toward the Pegasus and all of a sudden I heard noises.

 _Um, don't come near me you dolt._

I heard, I looked around to see who spoke and finally gave up. I spoke to the Pegasus. _Oh, I hope you'll be good to me._ I said whilst petting his snout. He froze. I froze. The Pegasus looked toward me, surprise clearly etched on his horse-face.

 _Um- did you just speak to me?_

I once again, knocked on my brain, thinking this as a side effect of weariness, and was shocked to hear the voice again.

 _BOSS! OH HECK YES! Finally someone has come to save me!_ The voice spoke to me in my head. I shook my head, trying to clear my head.

 _Am I dreaming?_ I spoke in my head. The voice replied, _Ah Hell no, what is Poseidon the god of?_ The voice spoke to me.

Great! My day couldn't get weirder, I get kidnapped, then get saved, then learn I was adopted and I had been lied to my whole life, then my parents died, then I got another family and now here I was playing Who Wants To Become A Millionaire, with a Pegasus.

 _Seas?_ I said, sounding hopeful.

 _And?_ The Pegasus spoke back.

 _Water?_ I replied nonchalantly.

 _Are you kidding me?_ The voice spoke to me in a completely surprised and pissed off voice. _Poseidon is the Earth shaker, Storm bringer, and the most important of all, Father of All Horses! And what does that mean, BOSS?_ He said.

 _OH! So I can converse with sea-creatures and horses! Coool!_ I said to the horse. And for the first time I had a good look at him. The Pegasus had completely white hooves, but as you went up his hinds, the colour contrasted to a full black. If not for a slight whitish tinge to his fur, He would've completely sank into the black, and become invisible.

 _I am Percy and you are?_ I said to the Pegasus.

 _I am Nameless._ He said in a somewhat sad tone.

 _Well, Hello Nameless, that's one weird name!_ I said.

I'm pretty sure if Pegasus could face palm, the black-furred Pegasus would surely do that.

 _I mean I don't have a name._ He said a bit angrily.

 _Ok-ok-_ I said in a hurry _– How about Blackjack?_

 _OH COOL! HI I'M BLACKJACK NICE TO MEET YOU BAWS!_ He said to me and I shook my head.

 _No need to call me Boss, alright?_ I spoke to him.

 _Sure thing, Jefe!_ He said, and I gave him a confused look. He just neighed at me.

"Okay, then, if you're done chatting with your Pegasus, you shall ride it into Elysium, where you can enter Elysium and find the heroes." Hades spoke to me. I merely nodded and hopped onto Blackjack. _Don't throw me off your back_ , I said. _I will try,_ He replied. I glanced at Tyson and motioned for him to hop on, but Hades stopped him.

"Tyson, I have a better plan for you." Hades spoke to him. I started panicking, _No He's not killing him!_ Fortunately or unfortunately Father heard me and bellowed a laugh. Now, we have seen some quiet impossible things happen in the world, from flying Pegasi to Kick-ass Cyclops, but the laugh Dad gave out was truly genuine and since no one heard the Lord of the Dead, I was one of the lucky few and I smiled.

"Oh no-no, son, I am not killing him, instead, I will send him to the hundred-handed ones to train him in the forges." He said, and I sighed in relief. I then nodded and instructed Blackjack to take flight.

He took off. The wind in my face, felt amazing, and for the first time since my kidnapping I was alone, and could think about my actions.

 _Nope! Jefe, you're not alone!_ I gave a light hearted laugh and looked up to see a white palace approach me. I readied myself for the inevitable. _I hope this is worth it!_ I thought as Blackjack landed with a soft thud at the base of the palace.

 **A/N: Okay, that's done. I hope you guys liked it until now, hang in there because this is getting interesting. As always, review !**


	4. I Turn Into A Creepy Stalker

**A/N: Hello Guys, hope you liked it so far. I may be posting my chapters gradually, because I don't want my chapters to lose the quality they hold, so sometimes I may take long breaks before I post a new chapter. Anyway here's Chapter 4. I skipped the fighting part, cause seriously, no one would like to read Percy fight all the heroes. This chapter is more of a filler so could be utterly boring for you. Action will resume next chapter and I want to thank all the peeps who favorited and followed the story. Special thanks to JustLucky05 for being the first one to comment. My only reply will be- Thanks a lot for the compliments and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic I write.! Any way enough blabbering, back to the chap.**

 _ **PERCY**_

 _Clang_. I blocked an incoming horizontal swipe. I, then parried it away, spun my wrists and disarmed Achilles. Before his sword could drop down, I swooped in, grabbing it by the hilt, and placed it on Achilles' neck, _Anaklusmos,_ in my other hand,hovering right above his abdomen.

"Yield?" I asked.

"Yield." Achilles replied proudly. "Very good, Percy, you've learnt sword fighting faster than I did!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied feebly, handing his sword back to him, a grin plastered on his semi-translucent face.

"That concludes your training with me, and in Elysium." Achilles said.

An echo of claps sounded from my left. I looked to see all the past heroes hailing me.

"Amazing brother, never seen anybody fight like you." Theseus said, walking up to me. He hugged me back and I returned it gladly. "Thanks a lot for the training, brother." I said calmly, though I absolutely loathed anybody who labelled me as a son of the scum Poseidon, but Theseus was a completely different person.

"Pretty cool fighting, cuz." Perseus told me. I nodded and thanked him for his help, while seeing Atalanta walk up to me then hugging me and whispering, "Good luck." My eyes widened significantly, and I must be looking like one of those anime characters, because all the others were laughing.

"Thanks, Atalanta-"I spoke to the past heroes, "-and everyone who helped me in my training, so far." I sighed lightly, and saw Blackjack land next to me in a soft landing.

 _Jefe! I am right here._ Blackjack spoke to me in my mind.

 _Yes, I can see that._ I replied and hopped on Blackjack's 'especially reserved seat' for me.

"Alright, guys, I'll visit you as much as I can." I said, and they all smiled slightly before fading away back to their rooms.

 _Let's go Blackjack._ I instructed him.

 _Gentleman, Thank you for choosing Blackjack Air, There is just one way to get to safety if this Pegasus is badly damaged. That way is down, but you'll mostly be dead by the time you reach our beloved Gaia, so no worries, alright!_

 _Alrighty, Blackjack._ I said shaking my head in amusement at the antics of my Pegasus. He then took flight, flapping his mighty white, soft feathered wings.

A significant amount of time must've passed, because by the time we reached the obsidian black throne room, completely copyrighted by my father by the way, it was noon. I got off Blackjack and walked stealthily toward the Throne room. I had learnt my lesson after Perseus, Atalanta, Orpheus and Cyrene, tricked me into entering the throne room, only for me to find out I was in the middle of a heated make out session between Persephone and Hades. And if you've never seen your parents make out. My advice is don't, unless you want to be scarred for life. I still shudder at the image.

 _I have to thank Atalanta once again for the stealth skills!_

I put my ear to the huge twelve feet doors, to listen and check if my parents were 'occupied'. Thankfully, they weren't. I entered, and hugged my parents. Yeah, Mom and Dad don't require me to grovel at their feet.

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well son, seeing that you conquered all the heroes, I have decided to finish your training on a high note." He said, and I gave him an 'eye-brows raised' look.

"You will be training with the Hunters of Artemis." He said.

"I am sorry, I think I misheard you say Hunters of Artemis." I said hurriedly, hoping I heard wrong. Unfortunately, the Fates hated me.

"Nah, you heard right, I have somehow managed to convince my niece, to help you in training." He said and I gulped. I might be fearless and courageous in a battle with thousands of monsters, but a few maiden, preteens gave me the shivers.

I stood there completely flabbergasted, thinking who might've suggested Lady Artemis. Then I summed two and two and got my answer. Atalanta. _That cunning woman._ No wonder she was acting all mushy before leaving. _Probably expects me to be dead by the time I say 'Hi' to Lady Artemis' Wolves._ I will have to get my payback one day.

"You just want to see me get harassed by them, don't you?" I asked curiously. Dad just let out a big laugh.

"Actually, yes-"He said, and I just rolled my eyes, "-and no." I once again raised my eyebrow.

 _This riddle is harder than the ones one of Athena's daughters gave me to solve._ I laughed inwardly at the memory. It took her five minutes to solve, but took me three and a half weeks.

"My niece, you may not realise, is one of the few who are battle ready at a moment's notice." He said. I nodded my head. I knew never to underestimate anybody, especially women, and most especially cunning man-hating women. I also knew much better than to insult or degrade a woman, courtesy of Sally, my first mom, Persephone, my second and Atalanta, my personal Tartarus. _Still remember the time Perseus said men are much more efficient than women._ I grimaced at the memory, because by the end of the beating, Perseus looked ready to throw up, black out and kill himself. Hopefully in that order.

"And what's the catch?" Last thing I want to do is pay the rent by my hard earned drachmas or worse, mortal money.

"You cannot live and train for free." I made a whimpering sound, to which Hades just giggled like a twelve year old.

"No, no requirements of you to pay up using drachmas or mortal money-"My face must've lit up because, his grew dark and evil "-But you will have, and I quote from Artemis, ' Be their all-important, personal, official Target Board for the Hunters'.

I groaned and face palmed simultaneously.

"But, I don't want to be their personal slave!" I spoke with a high pitch, Dad just waved his hand.

"None of that sort, I have told the Hunters personally not to torture you to insanity." Dad said, and I knew he was erm, lying about the insanity part. _Just staying with them is insane enough._

My shoulders slumped and I shook my head, heading out of the room, muttering about 'evil dad's', while thinking it was high time I started reading 'Survival Guide: How To Survive Man-hating Preteens.'

 _ **ARTEMIS**_

My hunters and I had arrived in Olympic National Park, Washington State, a few hours ago. I was setting my tent up in one of the larger clearings, there was a clear blue lake right next to my tent. The waterbodies somehow connect me, probably because the moon is one of my domains, and it controls the tides. I was about to instruct my hunters, at the dining table, to shut shop for the day and rest, when the shadows around us went crazy. A second later, came Uncle Hades through a shadow. Most of my young hunters cowered when they saw him walk toward us. I would do that too, Uncle Hades wasn't the best looking.

"I heard that niece." Hades spoke with a grin. Weird, because Hades hardly had a straight face, let alone a smile.

"Sorry, Uncle." I apologised sheepishly, my young hunters still visibly paling at the Lord of the Dead's raspy and deep voice.

"I forgive, but I have a favour to ask you." Hades spoke with a serious face.

"Is it a runaway monster you want us to slaughter?" I asked.

"Worse." Hades spoke back. I gulped knowing this was going downhill.

"Echidna? Chimera?" I asked, he simply shook his head and whispered, "Worse."

"Alright, what is it uncle?" My curiosity took the better of me.

"I want you to train one of my children." Hades spoke. I gasped.

"Y-you broke the oath?" I asked unsurprised by the typical male mentality, always looking for a hook up or asking poor maidens to bed them.

"There's a thing called 'Adoption' dear niece." He 'air-quoted' speaking to me.

I contemplated on this. Teaching archery and stealth to Hades' daughters was very easy, considering I had taught many, unfortunately, all perished in massive monster hunts some months ago.

"I'm completely fine with teaching your daughter uncle!" I replied, shrugging thinking this was going to be simple like the other hunters cases.

Hades raised an eyebrow at this. "Who said it was a 'she'?" Hades spoke.

"Who else could it be?" I asked. I had a hunch something bad was going to happen in the next few moments.

"I'm talking about my son, Perseus Hades Jackson." Hades spoke.

I gaped like a fish at that. _ARE YOU FRIGGING KIDDING ME?_

"Did Hermes trick you into this prank?" I asked knowing full sure it was either Hermes or my stupid obnoxious brother Apollo.

"I am serious." He said.

 _GODSDAMNIT ! SHIT ARE YOU KIDDING ME! FUDGE YOU FATES!_

But, before I could reply back, Phoebe growled and replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK! OH HELL NO"

The last thing you want to do is piss off the God who controls the dead. I motioned her to keep calm.

"Um- The hunt was the last place I thought of, but Atalanta, suggested me to take young Perseus to you girls so he can learn hunting."

At Atalanta's name all the older hunters' ears perked up.

"Atalanta? You mean Atalanta, daughter of Iasus?" I spoke breathlessly.

"Yep, who else?" Hades replied. My eyes widened. "What the? I thought she turned into a lion?" Atalanta was a versatile and wild hunter, who would stop at nothing to hunt down any being. Zoë, who was quiet for a long time, standing beside me, spoke up.

"I thought Atalanta loathed men?" She spoke. It was true, Hippomenes might've tricked her into marrying him, but her hatred toward other men didn't budge.

"Okay-okay, first, yes she died some years ago after she attacked Hippomenes who was constantly asking her to bed him, not that lions can get into bed." Hades spoke with amusement showing. _When did uncle gain this sense of humour?_

"And yes, my son was able to gain her trust, though the catch was a dozen arrows in his backside, a couple blunt arrow hits to his sensitive spot-"Hades grimaced at this, I just smirked."-and some strong punches to his face." He finished with no emotion showing out.

 _If a boy could gain Atalanta's trust, maybe he isn't too bad. Nah, they're all the same, perverted male scums._

"I am sorry, uncle, I cannot let a male join the hunt." I spoke above a whisper.

"But, you had accepted Orion and Hippolytus? Hadn't you?" Hades replied and I flinched. Orion was a rapist, so that was a mistake I didn't want to make again.

"Yeah, that being one reason." I replied angrily.

"You misunderstand me niece, Orion was a bastard, so was Heracles-"At the name of Heracles, Zoë stiffened,"-but lucky for you, my son made them fade out of existence."

All ours jaws dropped.

Zoë asked next, "W-what do you mean they faded?"

Many of the hunters, mirrored Zoë's sentence.

"He obliterated them, apparently he possesses the unknown power to even make a primordial to fade if angered, and I quote what both the doofuses told Perseus to anger him, ahem-"He cleared his throat," Women are nothing but play toys for men, who should grovel at their feet and act submissive."

All my hunters' eyes flared up and Hades looked scared for a second.

"No worries, 'deer' hunters, those two airheads have been taken care of, get my pun?" Hades ended with a triumphant smirk. I face palmed at his antics.

"Won't father kill him for that? After all he's the doorman of Olympus." I spoke, happy that the world has two less dipshit males.

"Nah, _brother_ wouldn't even know where he went-"Hades continued,"-So will you accept him? Please?" _Saying please is like buttering you up bigtime_.

"Alright, but if he creates any chaos in camp or flirts with any of my hunters, he will have Tartarus to pay." I threated Hades, after mustering all the courage I could.

"Not to worry niece, my wife, Atalanta and Cyrene have taught him to respect women." I nodded at that, but my hunters were still hesitant.

"Go on, have your little chat." Hades motioned to us.

After about an hour of intense discussion, swearing and cussing, we came to a conclusion.

"Uncle, we accept him." I spoke to Hades who was leaning against a tree.

"Uncle? Uncle?" I realised he was probably sleeping or deep in thought.

"OLYMPUS TO UNCLE HADES, YOU THERE?" I shouted into Hades' ears. He jumped up scared and all of us giggled out loud. We paled a second later, knowing full well what the result of my actions could be.

"I will get my payback niece!" Hades shot at us. At first I thought he was serious, but a second later, our pale faces glanced at him. He was rolling on the floor laughing. We all gave a second look and confirmed it was Hades, Lord of the Dead, the most anti- social and pessimist person laughing.

"Got my payback!" He said whilst laughing, I shook my head and he disappeared into the shadows, muttering his thanks, while my hunters and I went to bed.

 _Let's see if I will need to shove some more arrows into his backside or not._ I said while sharpening my last arrow for the day in my tent.

I changed into a more comfortable PJ and tank top. But as I was pulling the covers on me, the shadows around me went crazy again, and out came a young eleven year old boy, with jet black hair, a bow strapped on his back, and a pen in his hand.

The last thing I remember doing is launching an emergency poisonous arrow right at him and me screaming for my hunters.

 **A/N: This was honestly the most boring chapter till now in my opinion, cuz this was more of a filler chapter (I hate plot holes). Please hold on and don't lose hope, because I have some amazing plans for this story. I will take my leave right now, and hope you all review, favourite and follow. Have a great day Guys!.**

 **Curse Of Achilles.**


	5. I Tutor The Hunters

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the slow uploads, I have a hard time coping with my homework now, and so you may have to wait for three to five days for each chapter. I have already figured out what will happen to this story and I am mildly proud of myself. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Again, I do not own PJO or HOO or any of the characters, other than the OC's. Plotline is mine though. Enjoy Chapter five.**

 _ **PERCY**_

I officially hate my dad. Why? First, he instates me with the man-hating Hunters of Artemis, and now guess what? He teleports me directly into Lady Artemis' bedroom. _Thank the fates, she wasn't changing clothes or I would've turned into a jackalope by now._

But, I would've rather been turned into a jackalope, than face what I was going to experience next. As soon as Dad teleported me into camp, I turned around to see Lady Artemis in her jackalope themed PJ's and tank top, sitting on her bunk, staring at me with her mouth wide open. A second later she grabbed a gold recurve bow with a silver bowstring, then picked up an arrow which had a tinge of green at its tip. I realised it was Hydra poison.

She then let loose the arrow.

I realised the words "Rest in Peace, Percy Jackson. Killed by an arrow, laden with Hydra poison, by Lady Artemis." Didn't quiet sound good on my gravestone. I saw my short life flash in front of my eyes and the arrow sped toward my heart. I closed my eyes and braced for the inevitable.

 _Yep, I'm dead._

A second passed. Two seconds passed. I slowly opened my eyes to see something I never believed to see. My hand had reflexively gone up to block the arrow. Strange thing was it looked as if it were floating and hadn't hit my hand. The surrounding areas beside the arrow seemed hazy, moving in waves. I rubbed my eyes. I then slapped myself. _Nah, not dreaming._

I looked up toward Lady Artemis' frozen face. A bulb went up in my head. _Only way to get away. Even though lying on the first day isn't the best way to start training._ I hobbled outside, shutting the silver tent's flap. I looked around to see all the hunters, Phoebe, Zoë and a horde of other hunters with desperate looks on their faces, hurrying past me toward Artemis' tent. _Gives me more motivation to lie! Whoopie_. I thought sarcastically.

I went outside, near a tree and willed the invisible force which stopped the arrow midway, to resume time. Simultaneously, I created a weird human looking shadow, in Artemis' tent and prayed my trick would work. A minute later, I heard commotion. I hid in the bushes, and saw Lady Artemis screaming something along the lines of

"-Shadow man-"

"-I saw someone in there-"

I sighed and waited for the conundrum to cease. After a full thirty minutes of the Hunters arguing with Lady Artemis, she finally gave in and the girls all went to their beds.

I sighed. I knew if I wandered into their camp tonight, Artemis' 'shadow-man' will be caught. I created a temporary tent, using leaves and a couple of big, thick sticks. _Atalanta, you did not teach me the most important thing in hunting! Making tents!_ Goddamn it. No point in arguing, so I laid down in the grass with a makeshift pillow of dry leaves under my head. I immediately fell asleep.

 _ **ARTEMIS**_

I am for sure losing it. I swear I saw a mini-Poseidon in my tent yesterday. _Grrrrrrr._ I hoped it wasn't one of those obnoxious sons of the Sea God. I sighed and went back to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but it felt like minutes. I awoke when a familiar shout came from outside my tent.

"Milady! Milady! Come out! Quick." The voice which I identified as Celyn.

"Wait up, I'm coming!" I hurriedly said. I quickly flashed into my hunter's uniform and stepped outside to see a peculiar sight.

I saw a dozen of my hunters, ages ranging from eight to eighteen, surrounding a flagpole, upon which a flag fluttered, adorning the Hunters of Artemis monogram, with a silver crescent moon emblazoned on it. That wasn't the weird thing. At the bottom of the flagpole, a boy, the same one who I had seen yesterday in my tent, was chained to the pole.

"YOU!" I shot at him.

"Huh?" Was his eloquent response.

"I had seen YOU, sneaking around in my tent, yesterday night!" At this all my hunters' eyes flared and they readied their bows.

He didn't respond, instead he just stared at me and my hunters. After about a minute of the stare contest, the demigod got ADHD and started humming.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" I asked him.

He just started at me, and for a second his eyes flashed completely black. A millisecond later, he vanished.

"What the hades? Where did he go?" I asked hurriedly to my hunters, while keeping a calm façade.

"Refrain from using my Dad's name as a cuss." The demigod said and I turned around to see the demigod holding a familiar sword right at my neck.

"One move hunters, and this goddess here has her throat slit." He said with a tone of seriousness flashing in his voice.

And for the first time in my immortal life, I truly was afraid of a male.

 _ **PERCY**_

I held Anaklusmos at Artemis' throat for about a minute. But, after a minute I just couldn't hold it anymore. I moved forward and.

Dropped the sword, and started giggling, which slowly intensified into a full-on ROFL as the mortals called it. By the time, I calmed down, Artemis had a murderous glint in her eyes, but not enough to put me off.

"Try to take a joke next time Lady Artemis!" I said amusingly. I assessed the hunter's faces and boy, did they looked pissed. That's where everything went downhill for me.

Artemis nodded and an understanding passed between them. They all shot their arrows at me.

Now, I could easily handle eighteen arrows shot at me. But, they were the Hunters of Artemis, no one, and I mean no one could beat their aim and strength in the bows and arrows section of demigod abilities. I knew I would be dead, so instead I willed the arrows to freeze again, and to my relief, they obeyed. Like last time, all the arrows had a haze around them and were moving as if bobbing in the waves. Unfortunately, the hunters did not freeze, and they all looked at me in, was it fear? Awe? Horror? Anger? I couldn't quite place it, but I was pretty sure I would die if I didn't move out of here quickly, in a split second, I broke open the chains enslaving my feet, moved out of the way and created a spherical shield around the flagpole, so that the hunters don't end up injuring themselves. All this happened in mere seconds, and then I let the arrows loose.

The arrows hit the black spherical shield with thuds. All the hunters, with murderous eyes, turned toward me and charged. I raised my hand and they all seemed to halt where they were. _Shit! I used this accursed power again! Goddamnit!_ I released them, and the younger hunters backed off. All but four hunters and Artemis stood in front of me, with fire in their eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we can resolve our differences like civilised persons?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

All I received was more death-glares.

Artemis came forward with her bow drawn, pointing it toward me.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" She growled at me.

I just replied,

"Because, you need me."

Her eyes widened and she motioned for her hunters to stand back.

"What do you mean worthless demigod?" She sneered.

" _A half blood of the eldest gods,_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

 _The heroes soul cursed blade shall reap,_

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_ "

I knew this was enough to silence her. Artemis suddenly grew very pale. Zoë along with Phoebe, started firing questions at me and I just ignored them and continued staring at pale Artemis.

"You are one of the child of the big three?" She asked.

"Yes, Mam!-" I replied sarcastically, bowing to them. "-In fact, I should clear this up, or it will cause problems later. Err." I cleared my throat.

"I am a child of two of the eldest gods." I said.

All the hunters either paled, mostly the younger ones, or gasped, the elder ones.

"Impossible!" Zoë shot at me, "You lie, worthless _boy_ " This time Phoebe growled.

Time to show my powers now. I closed my eyes and in an instant all the girls' eyes diluted.

I stomped the ground lightly, which caused a mini-earthquake to rattle the hunters' bones. Then, I took Anaklusmos, and for the first time I glanced at Zoë, to see her eyes widening to the size of bowling balls. I plunged Anaklusmos into the ground, which caused a big crack to form in front of me. A second later, out popped fifteen undead warriors.

"Umm- Sorry for the disturbances guys, you can go back now." I said to the warriors, they nodded and jumped back down, whilst the hole closed upon itself.

For additional sense of security, I muttered loudly, "I, Perseus Hades Jackson, swear on the River Styx, that I am an adopted Son of Hades, ex- Son of Poseidon."

At my name, Artemis, paled further, if that was possible that is. Okay, maybe revealing I was a son of Poseidon on the first day of training was an amateur move. I knew they would connect me with that Orion prick, I expected them to shoot cusses at me.

"Is it true you made Orion and Heracles fade?" Surprisingly, it was Zoë who asked this.

"Oh, so dad told you. Yeah, I did. Just don't ask me how I did it." I ended, while walking back to my makeshift tent. I was stopped by Artemis.

"Even though I would've turned you into a jackalope the moment you stepped in, I think we owe you for making the two bastards fade." Artemis said, I knew it took a lot of pride-swallowing for her to complement a male.

"The pleasure is mine." I replied.

"You can stay in the hunt if you want." Artemis shouted to me, I just jerked my hand in a thumbs up sign.

After about twenty minutes of just moving back and forth from one campsite to another, I finally made a good enough tent eighty feet away from the hunters, practically on the other side of the crystal blue lake, which was glistening in the sun.

I heard snickering from behind me and I turned to see all the hunters and Artemis giggling at me. I realised they were giggling at the makeshift tent I had made.

"What's the giggling about? Has Aphrodite entered your minds?" I said stoically. That worked as all of them glared at me for even using the word "Aphrodite"

" _Boy,_ just because we owe you a favour, does not mean you can joke about us!" Phoebe growled.

"Oh, believe me, you will have to get used to this attitude of mine, _girl."_ I said in an amused tone. I snickered and walked away, leaving Phoebe red faced from embarrassment.

 _ **ARTEMIS**_

This _boy_ was different from other males. He may have the carefree attitude I hate, especially after Apollo showed me the result of having a carefree attitude. _Hooking up with poor maidens._ I sneered just thinking about that. I looked up to see it was beginning to get dark, and I instructed my hunters to go get a good night's sleep. I was walking past Perseus' tent when I heard sobbing. I concentrated on the voice.

"Why did you leave me mom?" He said in a hushed tone, sorrow evident in his voice.

"I still love you even though, you-you left me." I heard the bedside lamp being switched off, and I walked back, thinking how hard and short a demigod's life was.

I woke up groaning, and immediately heard noises of water being splashed. I turned and saw my youngest hunter, Mirra, sitting on the end of the pier, seemingly talking to someone. I squinted, trying to see through the early morning fog which had seemingly descended down on our campsite.

I saw the Hades' spawn, Perseus talking to Mirra. I became furious, took my bow and ran toward the pair. I was on the verge of shooting the arrow when Mirra, told me to hold fire.

"Lady Artemis, Morning, No need to fire, Percy here was telling me about his life."

I must have looked confused, because at that moment, Perseus spoke up.

"Morning, Artemis." He said. I loured at him, "Its Lady Artemis _boy"_ I replied.

"Fine, Morning Queen Lady Artemis." He said with a smile on his face. I scowled at his attitude. He then turned toward Mirra.

"So, when do you want to learn swimming?" He said. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked questioningly toward Mirra.

"I want to learn it as soon as possible." Mirra said with enthusiasm.

"And sewing?" He said. And for a second I was dumbstruck. A boy? And knows how to sew? Impossible.

"After the swim session!" Mirra said. Mirra was eight years old, she had blonde hair, blue eyes and a mischievous smirk on her face. It wouldn't take Athena to figure out she was a daughter of Hermes.

"Humph. How about I host a beach party at La Push?" I heard him ask both of us.

"Why do you want to push someone?" Mirra asked. I face palmed and realised she was just eight.

Before I could correct Mirra, Perseus butted in.

"La Push is this awesome beach just east of where we are right now, we can camp there as well if you like!" Perseus said, while staring dreamily at the water, probably thinking about the beach. _Sons of Poseidon and their affinity to beaches._ Huh.

"Whaddya say Artemis?" Perseus asked me.

"N-"Before I could say no, Mirra gave me the puppy eyes. I gave in, as I knew there was no fighting for that.

"Fine!" I said. "But don't expect me and my hunters to give you an easy time here." I said.

"I don't expect it either way." He replied. I just scoffed at his over-confident attitude and walked back to my tent to change. Before, I could enter my tent, Apollo popped in my head and spoke.

"Hey, little sis! Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Apollo." I said in a sickly sweet tone, "For the millionth time I'm the older one not you." I screamed at him.

"Okay-okay!" He shot back. He then turned serious. "I found a demigod in one of the abandoned warehouses." He said.

"So? Is it a female?" I asked him.

"Yep." He replied.

"Alright, where is the warehouse? Is it one of your demigod kids?" I said, muttering silently about how men like Apollo destroy the maidens.

"Sixth Avenue, Seattle, 98134 and no, she isn't mine." He muttered.

"Alright, I'll be on my way, but who is her godly parent?" I asked curiously.

He hesitated for a moment, and then replied, and I had a hunch something was amiss.

"She's your daughter."

 **A/N: Chapter five wrapped up and done. Didn't expect that did you? Maybe the smart ones did.**

 **I have a question:**

 **Q1) Should I lengthen my chapters? But, that will inevitably mean there will be a bigger break between uploads. Tell me which one you would like. Till then, Adios!**

 **-Curse of Achilles.**

.


	6. I'm Given An Assignment

_**ARTEMIS**_

I froze at that.

"Apollo, if you're joking, I will come there to smack you." I growled.

"No, I am not." Apollo replied seriously. I started to panic.

"Apollo, meet me at my palace, NOW!" I said hurriedly. I then cut the connection and brisked toward camp. I spotted Zoë practising in the clearing.

"Zoë, I have been called up to Olympus urgently, you're in charge till I come back, keep an eye on the male." I darted.

Before Zoë could question further, I sprinted off into the woods and teleported into my palace, to see Apollo already there with a slight frown on his face, which was rare, knowing his carefree attitude.

"Sis, first off, did you break your oath?" He asked dourly.

"WHAT? NO!" I replied screaming, fuming at him.

"Okay, Okay. But, how did this happen then?" He furrowed his brows, and thought then suddenly he clicked his fingers.

"Oh-no. Don't tell me." He said, shutting his eyes. My eyes widened.

"Remember, about nine years ago, when dad was arguing whether Parthenogenesis was a good method of reproduction? "

I merely nodded, trying to remember the scene.

"And then, father started to bicker with you, saying how Heppie turned out to be a wannabe robot?"

Finally, realisation dawned upon me.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

"And then you vowed to show them Parthenogenesis had no disadvantages?" He said sternly.

"You- actually did that?" He said in a hushed tone.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Apollo, I didn't think this would happen." I said, looking apologetically toward him.

Then his unwavering smile returned to his face.

"Sorry isn't needed, finally, finally after years, finally I'm an uncle." He said in an excited tone. I face-palmed.

"But, what if father finds out?" I asked him curiously.

"He wouldn't touch a hair on his granddaughter, would he?" He said with a grin.

"Another problem, Apollo.-"I said,"-I cannot retrieve her, that would be breaking the ancient laws." I said breathlessly.

"Shit." Came Apollo's solution.

We both tried using our heads, though that was Athena's job. After, knocking our brains out for about an hour, Apollo had a eureka moment.

"Aha!" He said.

"What?" I said, not wanting my precious daughter to suffer another minute in the dumpster.

"We can send Perseus!" He said.

"WHAT? NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!" I said. He motioned toward me to calm down.

"Well sis, then enlighten me on what to do instead of utilizing my solution." He said with a smile on his face. I was about to state the solution, but none came to me. I finally gave in.

"Fine, now let me hurry to camp, before the male defiles my hunters with his filthy presence." I said and Apollo nodded, then pulled his Ray-bans on his eyes and proceeded to flash away, and so did I.

I landed right in the middle of a heated argument, and boy was it one hell of an argument. The filthy male had brandished his sword out, while my hunters expect Mirra, had their bows out ready to kill the male.

I signalled them to back down.

"Okay, Perseus, what did you do now?" I asked him stoically.

"Hey, it wasn't me this time!" He said, raising his arms in surrender.

Before I could interrogate further, Mirra stepped forward, and signed me to droop down. She whispered to me about what had happened during my absence. I blushed slightly, though I recovered quickly and faced him.

"You were taking a bath in the lake?" I asked, he nodded.

"And you were bathing naked?" I asked him again, blushing slightly.

He looked at me with a 'are you kidding me' face.

"Should I bathe fully clothed?" He asked. I pursed my lips.

"So you walked in, naked in front of the hunters?" I asked.

"WHAT? They walked in on me, not vice versa!" He shot at me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay, fine what has happened, has happened." I said, and both the sides huffed in annoyance.

"Milady, how do I unsee what I saw?" Phoebe asked, smirking.

"Dive into the Lethe." Perseus answered in a slightly annoyed tone, and started mumbling about 'no privacy' and 'pervy hunters'. He then started to walk back to his tent.

"Wait, Perseus!" I called out to him.

He looked back at me, and I motioned him and my hunters to join me on the dinner table.

"Perseus-"Before I could finish, he replied.

"Yes, Phoebus Artemis." He said in a sickly sweet tone.

"It's Lady Artemis boy!" I shot at him.

"It's Percy, milady." He replied and huffed.

"Okay, I have a deal, if you do the task I'm going to assign you to and you succeed, I will stop calling you Perseus. Deal?"

He paused, thinking, and then thrust his hand forward. "Deal" He said.

I kept staring at him for some time, waiting for his puny little brain to resume working and analyse why I didn't shake his hand.

"Come on, milady, don't be a spoilsport!" He said.

"I don't even look at males, let alone shake their unclean hands." I said.

"Suit yourself!" He replied giving his lopsided smile. I blushed. _What the? Okay maybe that's my hormones talking._

"Anywhoooo, what's the task?" Perseus asked enthusiastically, jumping like a two year old at a candy store.

"We have to, um… retrieve a demigoddesses." I said in a silent tone.

"Oh." Was his smart reply. "So, when should we leave? After La Push or now?"

"Now, it's urgent." I replied.

"Okay, lead the way." He said. I, for a moment, forgot his little brain was dumb enough to not realize the ancient laws prevented me from doing so.

"Ancient laws prevent me from helping her." I sighed.

"Humph, Alright, I'll go fetch her, shall I take Mirra with me?" He asked me, giving me his puppy face. I seriously need to become resistant to the puppy faces.

"Fine, but if either of the girls get hurt, you'll have to cower into Tartarus!" I scolded. He merely nodded and called Mirra.

"Piggyback ride!" Mirra commanded. Perseus pouted and knelt down to take Mirra on his back. All my hunters glared at him, and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey! I didn't ask for this!" He shrugged and walked toward me.

"Milady, where's she?" He asked, and I handed him the address. He bowed his head in respect, nearly dropping Mirra in the process.

"Whoops! Sorry, Mirra." He said to Mirra in an apologetic tone. Mirra just hit him upside the head.

"That tickled!" He then began walking away, before he stopped.

"Milady, whose kid is it by the way?" He asked me, and I must've looked flustered, because his eyebrows rose.

"ummm…. Itsmykid." I said faster than anybody could comprehend.

"Whaaaat?" Came Perseus' reply. All the hunters mirrored his words.

"She's my daughter." I said, and most of my hunters gasped, while Perseus just looked shocked, while he studied my face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Came Zoë's reply. I sighed, ever since I gave them a break stating them to go see a good movie, they picked up on the movie's horrid language.

"It was Parthenogenesis." I replied. Perseus and the hunters looked confused. Huh, this was going to be a long day.

"Basically, Parthenogenesis, does not require a male partner, to conceive a child."

Perseus, furrowed his eyebrows, and spoke." Why did you do it?"

"It is my choice, boy, I will do whatever I want." I spoke harshly to him. He huffed tiredly, and began walking away.

Maybe, I shouldn't be so cruel towards him.

 _ **PERCY**_

Why is she so mean? I asked myself. Whatever, I had an assignment to complete. I walked through the streets of Seattle, the roads lit up with a faint white light, the path lined with small shops, the smell of fresh kebab's and fish permeated the air, while the drizzle intensified, being the son of Poseidon, had its perks. _Milord, help us._ Okay, maybe not, hearing fishes cry out wasn't exactly a good thing. Mirra and I, kept walking, until she got tired, and inquired whether she could piggyback ride once again. I gave in. After an hour of endless search for the warehouse, we stopped in front of a big rectangular warehouse, the size of a small American house. I slowly crept, entered through the back door, keeping Mirra within arms' length.

"Great, demigoddess meat tonight!" I heard one of the monsters call out.

I leaned into a barricade, and took a quick glance, to see four dracaena, beautiful looking on the top, and contradictory on the bottom.

"Mirra, can you aim for those two dracaena? I'll take the two on the right." I asked Mirra.

Mirra nodded happily and nocked the arrow. I readied my Stygian Iron sword, better to hide in the darkness, than Anaklusmos, which would literally be lighting the whole warehouse up with its brightness.

"On the count of three." I murmured to Mirra. She gave a slight nod.

"One."

"Two"

"Three, Now!" I screamed three, I rushed forward toward the two dracaenas on the right.

I sneaked a glance and Mirra, and she had killed both the other hags. I proceeded to wring one of the dracaena's neck, while slicing the others body in half. They hissed and then turned to golden dust. I brushed the dust off my pants, and walked toward Mirra, who then high fived me.

"Let's find Artemis' daughter, now." I spoke to Mirra. We walked toward a door, which seemed to be locked. I called to my hydrokinetic powers and let water seep into the lock. I then exploded the lock, carefully of course, and shielding Mirra at the same time.

I peeked in to find a small girl, auburn hair, around eight years old, sobbing in the corner of the room. I motioned, for Mirra to follow me. We carefully walked toward her, and when she saw us, she flinched and ran to the other side of the room. The room was small, and reminded me of my prison, oh so long ago.

I raised my hands, and told Mirra to do so. "We are here to rescue you, do not fret child." I said, in a soothing and calm voice. She nodded and ran toward where Mirra and I were standing. She tackled us in a bear hug. She sobbed into my shoulders, whilst me and Mirra, whispered calming words into her ears. She finally, calmed down enough and started moving her hands in weird motions, which I quickly recalled to as being ASL. I sighed, the downside of Parthenogenesis, was exactly this. Many children or godlings, who took birth using this technique, ended up handicapped, Hephaestus, being a prime example. But, this did not mean they were immobile or incapable, in fact quite the contrary, again Hephaestus being the paramount example, creating all sorts of amazing contraptions in his forges.

Luckily, I already knew ASL, thanks to Mom, who had insisted on me learning it. I responded.

"Are you hurt? Did anyone touch you?"

She responded by showing her arms, which were bruised and blood was trickling down. I felt fury override my senses, before I calmed down, took out a piece of ambrosia, broke it in half and fed it to the little girl. I then, took a water bottle and poured some out over her arms, keeping my hands on it. The wound glowed green, and I lifted my hand up to reveal only a small mark, marring her small arms. She hugged me in delight and I responded by hugging her back. I heard a small rumbling sound and realised it came from two sources, I turned toward Mirra and saw her blush. I let loose a laugh.

"Let's eat somewhere." I gesticulated toward Artemis' daughter to hop onto my back. She happily climbed on, and Mirra following me, hand in my hand.

"What's your name by the way?" I had completely forgotten to ask her, her name.

She gestured, A-U-R-A. I smirked internally at the irony of the situation. _Aura had been driven insane by Artemis, because she had questioned Artemis' chastity._ I shook my head, clear of thoughts and spoke to Aura.

"Okay, Aura and Mirra, let's grab a cheeseburger, and then I will take you guys back to camp." Both girls nodded furiously.

After a long walk back to camp, we entered camp, and saw all the hunters plus Artemis, sitting doing nothing at the table, which was surprising, since they kept themselves busy, doing something or the other. My surprise was increased tenfold, when none of the hunters or even Artemis sensed me coming through the clearing, holding two little girls, snoring loud enough to rival Thanatos'. I chuckled at the memory.

At last, Artemis noticed me coming and shouted,

"Perseus, where had you been?"

I face palmed in my mind, and commanded her to keep quiet, as both the huntresses were asleep, snoring and drooling.

"Oh." She replied, and handed Aura to her.

"She's Aura." Artemis looked at me strangely for a second and then mouthed thanks.

"Oh, and she's mute." As soon as I said this, Artemis sighed.

She nodded and took Aura to her tent, as I stood awkwardly holding Mirra, in my arms.

I proceeded to give Mirra to Zoë, who tried, but failed in an effort to keep male contact away. She sneered at me and walked away. I sighed exasperated.

Right then, a loud thunder boomed in the sky, which was actually clear as we approached midnight.

I saw Artemis walk toward Zoë and murmur something to which Zoë nodded, then she proceeded to flash away.

A couple of hours must've passed, because when I woke up groaning, I saw Artemis talk to Zoë once again, I checked the time. 05:30. _Errr._ I woke up and walked toward the two maidens.

"Morning." I said. Two sneers were thrown toward me. I laughed, before calming down and asking why Artemis had flashed out yesterday.

"It doesn't concern you, boy!" Zoë said.

"Actually, Zoë, it does." Artemis said to Zoë, who suddenly grew a confused face.

"Why? What happened now?" I asked Artemis.

She cleared her throat.

"Zeus' Master bolt is stolen. Again!"

 **A/N: Chapter 6 done and dusted. This marks the start of The Lightning Thief. Anyway, review, favourite and follow! Signing off.**

 **-Curse of Achilles.**


	7. I Camp On An Oak Tree

**A/N: Enjoy the seventh chapter. Sorry for the long delay, but as Christmas approaches I can hopefully write more!**

 _ **PERCY**_

 _Uh oh._ I knew who Zeus would blame, and yeah, wouldn't take Athena to know who.

'So, what now?' I asked. Zoë had scampered off, probably to her tent.

'Now—well I don't know', she answered. 'Perhaps, we will have to wait till Father commands us, but one things for sure, that he accuses-'She began but I interjected.

'Me?' I added, 'Of course, your oh so great Lord of the Skies Dad, will accuse me, hell, any child of the big three excluding his own half-bloods.' I ended, Artemis just sighed.

'Who knows, could be you, could be Hermes? You cannot blame my father for being paranoid! This is the second time he's lost his master bolt, honestly, I thought Apollo was the least organised.' She said shaking her head.

'So, he hasn't ordered you, to you know, kill me?' I asked curiously, her shoulders slumped, 'Well, he has, but then again, Lord Hades as an enemy doesn't sound that good.'

'If you want, you may take me up on Olympus, I couldn't care less.' I said, to which Artemis looked mildly shocked, but shrugged, 'I don't, because well, you're not one, but a half blood of two powerful gods.' She finished.

I looked satisfied. 'How's your, um, daughter?' I asked sheepishly, never imagining having this conversation with Artemis, Goddess of Maidens.

'Quite surprisingly, she's quite fond of you, especially after you rescued her with help from Mirra.' She complimented. Well, two feats today, one I got to witness a daughter of Artemis and two, I received a compliment from the man-hater.

'You aren't surprised that she's handicapped? No offense.' I said, adding the second part hurriedly. 'No.', She said, 'I knew Parthenogenesis had its downside, well, I'd hoped for an incident-free kid, but alas.' She sighed, 'That doesn't mean I hate her, mind you, people with disabilities, have enhanced senses, and can easily outdo any normal person.'

No joke. I had witnesses Polyphemus in one of my quests, given to me by dad, and well he was quite the fighter. At that right moment, Aura walked out of Artemis' tent, toward us and ran toward me, hugging me. I hugged her back, albeit cautiously, not wanting to turn into a furred animal. Taking a quick sneak-peek at Artemis, she didn't mind, in fact she was smiling slightly. Aura started ASL'ing toward me.

'Yeah, La Push, well I don't know if we're still going though.' I told her, and her face fell.

'We'll go.' Artemis said enthusiastically, and I grinned. Aura, started jumping, her ADHD getting to her.

'Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's move camp now!' I said, earning a high five from the daughter of Aura, and a shake of the head from her Mom, 'I'll go inform the hunters, take care of Aura until then.' She said in a powerful and somewhat threating tone, I nodded and escorted Aura to the lake.

Since, it was just past six o'clock, it took quite some time for the hunters to pack camp. I chatted with Aura, asking her what she did before I had rescued her. Her face darkened, and she told me everything, although with the ASL, the barrier of communication was pretty thick, I got her to talk a lot. We kept our feet in the warm water, of course, being the ex- son of Poseidon, meant even though I revoked my relationship with the sea god, I got to keep the powers. Some moments later, one of the hunters I recognized as Naomi, told us we were moving camp. I gave a curt nod and got up, heaving the daughter of Artemis in my hands. Granted I was just twelve years old, but Aura was like a helium balloon to me, light and having a tendency to easily float away if not supervised.

I brisked toward where I had pitched my tent, and began packing. In flat four minutes, I had the black backpack with the phrase, _Back From The Dead_ emblazoned on it, on my back. I had little Aura in my arms, Mirra walking beside me hand in hand. Most hunters, if not all, scowled and sneered toward me. I just rolled my eyes, and proceeded toward Artemis. I passed Aura into her arms and she snuggled into her shoulders. I gave a light hearted laugh and Artemis narrowed her eyes at me. I smiled back meekly.

'Let's go.' She said and I led the way out the labyrinth of paths conjoining at Olympus.

'So, Perseus-' Artemis began speaking but I interrupted.

'It's Percy now, milady.' I said smiling. 'Fine', came her reply.

' _Percy-'_ , She said in a sarcastic tone, '-How are you understanding what my daughter is gesturing?' She asked.

'Thanks to my mom, Persephone.' I answered, secretly grateful.

We chatted casually about the current master bolt theft and by the end of the conversation, Artemis finally agreed that I didn't steal the bolt.

'How can someone lose their primary weapon, not once, but twice?' I asked, clearly confused.

'Well, father isn't the most organised male on the council, actually no male is-', She said, '-But, someone sneaky and cunning, must have committed the crime, surely, because it seems almost unfathomable.' She finished, and I agreed. After about an hour or two of talking with Artemis, Aura and Mirra, casual looks of loathe by the hunters and tripping on various tree trunks, we exited the dense forest into a misty and foggy area of the beach. I set Mirra, who was piggybacking on me, again, down and started to unpack my backpack, and as I looked around for possible camping locations, Aura came up to me, in a cute little swimming costume, a circular float in her hand with #MaidenForever imprinted and a pair of water resistant goggles. I supressed my laugh and told her to wait up for me. She nodded shyly and went back to Artemis, who by the way was looking absolutely gorgeous in her silver bikini, which was hugging her hourglass figure perfectly. She had a literal silver aura pulsing around her and her silver and yellow eyes promised pain to any male who saw her in this state. Yep. Including me. I averted my eyes and had a hunch, either Mirra or Aura, had forced her into the bikini.

As I finished my setting my tent up, I took my shirt off and changed into my swimming trunks, hoping this doesn't remind the hunters about our uhm... little incident. I glanced toward the hunters to see most had changed into swimming costumes not showing too much skin. Phoebe along with some more girls, probably Ares', had changed into red ones, while some adorned bikinis, colours ranging from grey to sky blue. I spotted Aura and Mirra sprinting toward me.

'Percy-Percy, let's get into the water, please! It's getting real cold.' Mirra called out. It was true, it felt like someone was holding a cold ice pack on my body.

'One second.' I told Mirra, and clapped my hands. Suddenly, the earth seemed to heat up a little, like a centralized heating system. I then commanded the water to warm up a little and it obeyed.

'Now?' I asked Mirra and Aura. They both looked surprised.

'How did you do that?' Mirra asked. 'Hellfire under the earth.' Came me answer. They both hugged me muttering their thanks and then ran off to Artemis, Mirra screaming _Arty._ I smirked. Nice way to blackmail her now, and for the first time I had a good look at La Push, since the last time I had visited.

The setting sun painted the sky in a myriad of pink and orange, while the birds chirping reduced as nightfall approached. The big downed oak tree, was still on its back, eroding off. The waves fell back deeper into the ocean, as tides pulled them back, while the mist, the weather phenomena, was thickening and turning into shallow fog, making it hard to make the small mountains and hills jutting out of the sea floor. The black and brownish sand crunched under my feet as I made way toward the ocean, in a trance. _The Masterbolt is stolen. Perhaps one of my last days of peace._

I saw Aura and Mirra in my periphery and beckoned them.

'Do you know swimming?' I asked kindly, they answered with 'uh-nuhs' and a shake of their heads.

I smiled, 'Fine then, I'm here for exactly that.'

I spent the next couple of hours teaching the daughters of Hermes and Artemis on how to swim and not get eaten by sharks. After the second hour both of them had mastered swimming, performing all sorts of tricks, like backstrokes, breaststrokes and freestyles. I glanced at Artemis and her little gang of nut-busters, to see they were just camping right off next to the sea with grave and slightly petrified expressions.

 _Can't really go there with my eyes open, could I?_ I let loose a broad smile and went back to my makeshift tent, and grabbed the big cloth on the hammock. _Let's see if this works._ I covered my eyes with the cloth and smirked widely once again. _I could sense all beings with water in my mind!_ Awesome. I proceeded to walk toward their camp, holding Riptide tightly in my hand in case of an attack.

Yep, jinxed myself again.

As soon as I crossed into their 10ft radius, Phoebe grabbed her bow, and shot an arrow, which well, simply would've killed me. I raised my sword and angled it, deflecting it into a harmless piece of land.

'Phoebe, he could've died!' Artemis scolded her, while the mentioned huntress just sullenly hissed at me, 'This male is nothing but trouble!' She said.

'Phoebe, hold up, we will discuss this later.' Artemis said in an authoritative tone, Phoebe just nodded.

'And, why are you blindfolded?' Artemis asked me. I explained the whole debacle of not seeing the hunters in the bikinis, to which Artemis and the hunters actually looked surprised.

'And how can you see through?' She asked curiously. 'I can sense beings with water-content in them, you girls downed a lot of it recently it seems.' I said, half-snickering.

Phoebe had to be restrained by Celyn and Naomi this time. 'So, um, may I take my blinds off now? Please!' I begged, not because I longed to see Artemis in skimpy clothes, _well maybe._ I slapped myself internally. _Bad Percy, lull those thoughts_.

'Fine, but no funny looks or business.' I was quite surprised by the answer, but took off my blindfolds nevertheless.

Talk about getting killed. As soon as I ripped the blinds off my eyes, I looked down to see me standing on a thin net, with a seemingly bottomless pit under it. _I want a black-blue shroud._ I said to myself. Then, after a couple of _swooshes,_ signalling the culprits had released the net, I waited for the earth to smash me into Percy purée.

Luckily that never happened. I looked around a second later to find myself next to the trench, the hunters releasing the net. _Again! URGHH!_ I was annoyed. This was the fourth time this happened in a week. I seemingly blank out and then the next second I apparently replay the moment. It was getting frustrating, but this time it probably saved my life and some of my dignity, if I had any left.

After a moment of awe, the hunters fumed and raged out at me. _Calling men authoritative and mean. Talk about irony._ Luckily for me, Artemis came to the rescue to save the demigod-in-distress.

'Cut him some slack girls, he hasn't flirted with you'll…yet.' Artemis said.

I rolled my eyes. 'And I won't, I swear it on the sticks.' I said funnily, but Artemis caught me before I could start laughing.

'Sticks? Seriously?' She said in an _Are you kidding me_ tone.

'Fine, fine, I swear it on the River Styx!' I said and all the preteens nodded.

Over the next few peaceful hours, I somehow managed to talk to a lot of the hunters, including Celyn, Naomi, Zoë and surprisingly Phoebe. I had enquired and told Zoë to take her hairclip back, and she took it back, albeit reluctantly.

After dodging a dozen arrows, all aimed at my sensitive spot, I talked to the daughter of Ares, Phoebe, but the conversation only contained sentences beginning with 'Let's kill them' and 'Shut up punk.' _Yep definite daughter of the war god._

By the time our bonding session concluded, the moon was high up in the sky, faint light filtering through the thick grey clouds.

I tried going to sleep. Keyword being tried. I was tossing and turning in my personal hammock, which was hanging on two branches of the fallen oak. _Last thing I want is to fall fifteen feet down to my death._ By, three o'clock, I couldn't take it anymore. I hopped off my hammock and clambered down the oak, toward the beach and lay there, looking up at the stars and clouds mingling.

 _I bring grave news._ I heard from behind me, and I hurriedly pulled my skull bracelet, which in turn transformed into a Stygian iron xiphos.

'Whosthere?' I spoke hurriedly.

I looked behind to see... no one. I scrunched up my eyebrows. I lay back down, blaming weariness on the hallucination.

 _You must visit the oracle at Camp half-blood by day after tomorrow, or your life is threatened by civil war._ I swung my xiphos wildly in a 360. Once again, no one was to be seen. I rubbed my eyes and walked back to my hammock.

Big mistake. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my nightmares ensued. I saw myself in a deep part of the ocean, surrounded by corals and fishes I couldn't name. I saw kelp and seaweed around me, seemingly glaring back at me. I, then noticed a pair of golden eyes, scanning me intently. _Son of Poseidon, Come join me._ Before, I could figure who it was, I woke up with a start.

I looked around to see most of the hunters up and packing, Naomi was extinguishing last night's bonfire with her feet, while Zoë was shoving, was it chewing gum pellets? Into her parka's pockets. I packed my stuff in record time and climbed down, to meet Artemis' silver eyes.

'We have been called to Camp half-blood-' at this all the hunters present sneered and soured their faces. '-Father, has told us to hurry.' She told. I sensed anxiousness in her voice, though the façade she kept on the outside was that of calmness.

* * *

After two days of constant hikes and walks, I preferred a taxi or better yet a shadow-travel back home to my house in Upper East New York. _Well the fates must've flipped the bird toward me and cursed me._

We halted near a stream just north of Trenton. We were getting ready to leave when the bushes behind me rustled. I quickly pulled on my bracelet and got ready with my Stygian iron xiphos. The bushes rustled one final time and out came… three kids and a satyr.

 _How anti-climactic._ I thought.

I scanned the four, the first girl, aged around eleven or twelve, had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and wore punk style clothes. She had a knock-off Aegis in her hand, a spear in the other hand.

The other girl, looked around eight or nine, had blonde hair, startling grey eyes and had a dagger in her hands. She wore tattered clothes combined with a weird backpack slung over her shoulders.

The final demigod looked familiar, and before I could shout out who it was, the ground underneath us exploded and the whole horde of us, fell into the dark abyss.

 **A/N: Everyone fell in, including the hunters. Yes, I have tweaked their ages. I want to wish my loyal and dear readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you guys are liking what I'm writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome so don't hesitate. Like always,**

 **Signing off.**

 **-Curse of Achilles.**


	8. I Get Punished

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the long delay… I tried to finish this chapter but had to sort some mess with my college and had to reframe the plot of this point onward. Don't worry though, I will not abandon this story so easily. Here's chapter eight for y'all. Enjoy.**

 _ **ARTEMIS**_

 _I should recruit the maidens for my hunt._ As soon as I finished my train of thought, the ground below us sank, dragging all of us down. Naturally, I yelled, and so did everyone else. The short fall ended as quick as it started, and luckily, I landed on something soft. Unluckily, that soft place where I landed was Percy's face.

'OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW' came his yells.

'Sorry!' I said sheepishly and got off him, heaving him to his feet as well. As I pulled him to his feet, our faces inches apart, I started into his mesmerizing sea-green eyes. A second later I realised what I was doing and turned around, blushing furiously.

'Okay, where the heck are we?' Came a male's voice. He had a scar lining his face, blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a tattered tee with khakis which seemed to have endured the harshest weather. He had a double-edged sword in his hands, currently in a rest position.

As soon as the three took notice of me, they bowed in respect.

'Rise, demigods.' I said and Percy rolled his eyes. I hit him upside the head.

'Nice way to say thanks for catching your fall.' He retorted sarcastically rubbing the back of his head. The three demigods looked absolutely miffed.

'Now shut up, before I shove an arrow in your backside.' I said while smirking. He pouted and muttered fine.

'And Luke? What the hell are you doing here?' Percy said, moving forward and grabbing Luke in a man-hug. The other two maidens had a confused look on their faces.

'Me? Tried not to fall into a hole! Failed miserably' He replied, and I rolled my eyes at the male's antics.

'Shut up, let's first figure out a way out of the hell hole we are in.!' Percy said, looking around.

The passageways were narrow, and consisted of a mixture of Greco- Roman architecture. I looked toward one of the walls of the dark hardly-lit passageway, and I saw a hieroglyph of Kronos, drawn into the wall in complete gold, fighting the Olympians. Just looking at grandfather's face, was enough to make you cower in fear. That wasn't the bad part though, right under the hieroglyph was a writing in ancient Greek which read, _Brace Yourselves Puny Olympians._ The writing looked freshly made, as I began tracing it with my hand. As soon as I touched the writing, I recoiled my hand and made a hissing noise which apparently alerted my hunters.

'Milady, what's wrong?' Most of them piped up. I shrugged it off. I realised I was feeling increasingly fatigued after touching the hieroglyph. Then realisation hit me, the hieroglyph was created using Kronos' scythe, which had the ability to suck someone's soul and make them fade. I shuddered just at the thought of it.

'Where are we?' Asked Percy.

'I-I think we are in the labyrinth. It was created by Daedalus for King Minos back in ancient Greek.' Answered the little grey eyed girl, fear oozing in her voice. 'A daughter of Athena? Not surprised.' I smiled at here as she nodded.

'I smell ozone off of you, half-sister.' I said to the punk-looking girl walking beside the scar faced male. 'I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and this is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. I nodded and scanned the male. He looked and acted okay. For now.

'Okay, how the heck do we get out now?' Percy questioned.' Simple, we walk.' I answered.

After an hour of basically walking around the ever changing labyrinth and constant fact talk by the daughter of Athena, we finally caught a glint of light in the passageway. We approached it carefully.

'Careful, could be a trap.' I said warningly. I led the charge, along with Percy, out the passageway and to my shock and surprise we ended out near Zeus' fist in Camp Half blood. Usually, it would take us half a day to get to camp from New Jersey, but we finished the trip in one hour flat.

'We are alright.' I said, 'We're in camp, somehow.' I said signalling my hunters to come out along with the demigod bunch.

'The labyrinth has the ability to create loopholes between places, but it shouldn't exist.' Annabeth said, and I nodded. I recalled the story of how Daedalus had created the labyrinth to hold the Minotaur, at Knossos. Eventually, Theseus had killed the Minotaur, but Daedalus had so cunningly created the labyrinth, he could barely leave. Luckily we did.

We walked through the thick forest, as the last rays of sun greeted us. Crossing the stream, Percy decided to show his powers off. He created a whirlpool of water. He then bent it over the small stream creating a bridge, consisting of spiralling whirlpools.

'Now you may cross Milady.' He said, in a mock bow. I refrained from smacking him in the head, and instead jumped across the stream, and so did everyone else. I heard Percy mutter something about chivalry not being dead, but people killing it.

As we entered the arena, we were stunned to see not one soul slaughtering straw dummies. We quickly hurried to the Big House and that's when I spotted Chiron and Dionysus discussing something. Dionysus' face was bored and sour as usual, while Chiron had worry etched all over his face. As soon as the two saw me coming, Chiron bowed.

'Lady Artemis, we were expecting you, but you seem early.' He said. I nodded and explained to him how we had apparently fallen into the Labyrinth. His face, if possible, paled slightly.

'This is surprising news, you must report this to the council, but before that we have a message to pass to one of your pupils.' He said. 'Perseus?' I asked, and he nodded.

'Give me a second.' I whispered.

I walked back toward where Mirra, Aura and Percy were huddled together.

'Aura, Percy, I need you two for a second.' I said silently. They both nodded, and Percy picked Aura up and walked with me.

'She's quite smitten with you, don't you think?' I asked Percy, and he looked quite shocked.

'Yeah, she's grown on me.' He replied, as Aura smiled at this. We cantered over to where Chiron stood under the shade of the porch. Before he could began talking, I introduced him to Aura, and both he and Dionysus stood frozen on the stop for a long time before Dionysus decided to pipe up.

'I knew you would get knocked up by some random mortal, you only delayed the inevitable and finally succumbed to the lust, spawning another stupid mortal.' He said in an amusing tone. I bristled with rage, but before I could do anything, he fell to the ground clutching his face. As he looked up blearily, his face contorted to one of rage.

'How dare you attack me puny demigod.' He said, and lunged his fat ass toward Percy, while Percy just shadow travelled behind Dionysus and shoved his elbow to his head. Dionysus crumpled to the ground unmoving.

'Chiron, take care of this drunk for me.' I said in a bid to stifle my giggles.

Chiron signalled to one of the Apollo campers, as he walked over to us, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he hesitantly and with quite an effort, lugged Dionysus to the infirmary.

'Now that the fat drunk is taken care of let us get to the point.' I said and pointed toward Percy.

'Percy, Lord Apollo has personally spouted a prophecy for you. It is regarding the Master bolt as Lord Zeus thinks it's you who has stolen it. So, in a last bid to amend your mistake, he has commanded you to return the bolt from where you have hid it.' Chiron said, and I frowned on the words of my father. I glanced toward Percy who was currently shaking in rage, his eyes turned a poisonous red. I shuddered, but as Aura started whimpering in fear, he calmed down and hugged Aura, patting her back and muttering apologies.

'Fine, Chiron, but remember this, I'm doing this so Olympus doesn't go to war with my father, not because Zeus told me to.' Percy finished, spitting his words out. I sighed and Chiron gulped and nodded.

'Fine, Percy, do you wish to hear the prophecy?' Chiron asked Percy, who nodded his head furiously, as though a child in a toy store.

Chiron cleared his throat.

' _You shall go to the depths, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen twice, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall fail to break off the war, in the end. '_

I frowned once again. This prophecy seemed to be filled with negativity. Except the good news being Zeus' bolt will finally be recovered. I shook my head and looked at Percy to see he was trying to use his non-existent logic and brain to figure the prophecy out.

'Percy, leave the decoding to the children of Athena, don't break your head over something you will never figure out.' I said jokingly. He pouted and rolled his eyes in response.

I looked toward Chiron, 'Percy has my leave, and he can leave for the quest as soon as he wishes to.'

Percy agreed to leave by tomorrow, and we decided to pick the questers later after dinner. I used up the rest of my time in settling the hunters in my cabin. As I sat in my bed, extremely tired, I lay down and decided to catch a quick nap and told Phoebe to wake me up in an hour or so for dinner.

Now usually gods don't dream or just dream about positives, but this dream was a bit different. No, that would be an understatement. It was utterly confusing and weird. I woke up in my dream state body and glanced around confusingly. I was floating in space. All I saw around me were the different stars and swirling galaxies, the Milky Way and Andromeda and a few other distant stars I could hardly name. I could literally see everything in the universe. I felt omnipresent. I felt like I could watch over anybody. I was jerked out of my musings when I saw three old ladies with yarns and socks the size that would fit a Sasquatch walk toward me. I paled. The Three Fates were looking toward me disgustingly, like I had committed the biggest sin in the whole of humanity.

'You have altered destiny, moon goddess.' Atropos growled. I froze and thought about all the wrongdoings I had committed. So far, a lot.

'You have sired a demigoddess, whilst you should never have. That was your fate woven by Clotho.' Lachesis spoke. I paled. NO, they were not going to take my baby girl away.

'Do not fret goddess, sadly, our parents, Erebus and Nyx, are quite fond of the son of Hades, and since your daughter is one of his favourites, he has decided to spare her life. But, there a catch. If you accept, we may not kill your child.' Clotho rasped, since she was the maker of the threads of life, she was rather sympathetic toward killing people.

'W-what is the catch?' I said as I steadied myself, shifting my feet.

'You will have to turn mortal for a whole year, this, or your daughter gets killed.' She said in a condescending voice, and without thinking I nodded furiously, hoping my precious little baby girl is spared.

'It is done then.' The Moirai announced together. With that, I was engulfed in a harsh silver light that blinded me and the next thing I knew I was back at camp, sitting upright in my bed.

I grabbed a handkerchief and rubbed the sweat off me, and steadied my breathing. I heard the door click open and peeked to see Phoebe leaning on the doorframe, her mouth hanging open.

'Mi-milday, what happened?' She asked rushing over to me. I furrowed my brows.

'What do you mean Phoebe?' I asked and she dragged me to the closest full body mirror.

I was stunned. My silver huntress uniform was replaced by a plain silver half-sleeve top and dark stone-washed jeans. My hair was placed in a neat bun. It was topped off with a hybrid of converse and hunting boots.

'W-w-w-w-w—what the heck?' I stammered out and Phoebe looked impressed. Before, she could say anything, I whipped my dagger out, and pierced a tiny bit of my skin on my forearm till it bled. Then, I saw blood ooze out. Pure red blood. Pure red mortal blood.

'Oh no.' I said, in a defeated voice as my shoulders slumped.

'Milady, why are you bleeding mortal blood?' Phoebe asked, with shock and curiosity embedded in her voice.

'I will explain my situation, call the hunters here, along with Percy.' I said. Surprisingly, Percy's name came off my tongue as a natural instinct. I realized I called for him involuntarily. I flushed and shook my head. Not the time to think about weird feelings.

After a couple of minutes, the hunters filled in, along with Aura, still in Percy's arms. Luckily, she was fast asleep in his arms. To be honest, I now realized how good a father Percy will become, and how lucky his wife would be. I blushed a bit at the thought of it, though had no idea why I was constantly blushing in front of him. Then it struck me. I'm now a mortal. Which meant I was going to go through what a mortal teenage girl would go through. The prospect made me want to cower in a cave and live it out there for the rest of the year.

'I have an important announcement to make.' I said in an authoritative voice.

They all nodded and I braced for the chaos that was about to ensue.

'I'm now a mortal.' I stated bluntly, and all Hell broke loose.

Every single of my hunters began speaking and arguing at the same time. Only Percy was the one who didn't speak, instead looked at me like I was joking.

'Hunters. I expect you to behave like brave women, not like snobbish boys.' I said, and it worked instantly as all talking died down. I then began retelling the tale, and most of my hunters frowned deeply, while the younger ones were on the verge of breaking down.

I smiled sadly, realizing how much they meant to me and me to them.

'Do not worry girls, I will stay mortal for only one year, after which I will regain godhood.'

All of them nodded weakly and I told them to head to the mess hall for dinner. I would have to tell this to the Olympians, but I realized I wouldn't be allowed into Olympus, as I was just a mere mortal now. I conjured up a plan. Telling Chiron to pass this message was the best deal. I steeled myself and went up to Chiron to tell this. As I spoke to him, his jaw dropped and he nodded vigorously.

'Lady Artemis, as you are in camp, you still have to be quite careful of dangers here. I would like not to have Lord Apollo or Lord Zeus ready to smite me into nothingness because you were hurt inside camp.' He finished in one breath.

'Do not worry Chiron, I may be mortal, but I can defend myself perfectly.' I replied, and he nodded. I caught up to Percy, who was having his dinner of BBQ and salad, and for the first time, I felt my feelings of love ignite. _Uh-nuh_. _Maiden goddess here. Can't love a boy on top of that!_ I shook my head, and focused on the question I was about to pop.

'Percy, have you decided the questers?' I asked him as I took the seat next to him.

'Yeah, in fact one is sitting right beside me.' He said with a grin.

'Are you kidding me? I'm a goddess, I cannot interfere.' I said angrily.

'You were a goddess, keyword "were"', He said air-quoting.

I glared at me, and he smiled innocently, giving me his baby-seal impersonation. I succumbed. To be honest, anyone would.

'Fine. I'm doing this for father any way.' I said, and he did little a victory dance, with Aura sitting beside him, clapping and encouraging him. I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head.

'Ow.' He replied, pouting.

'Tomorrow, Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, and you. Eight AM sharp at the pine tree.' He said, and I nodded. He then ran off toward the Athena table to talk to the young daughter of Athena.

'Milady, are you sure you could handle the quest?' Celyn popped the question and I gave her my 'of course I can' face.

'Alright, now that I have the burden of a quest, I will go to sleep. Night Hunters.' I said and walked off toward my cabin, mulling over how awful my life was.

 **A/N: And Chapter eight is done with. I stayed awake till midnight to finesse this chapter and I hope it was worth it. This is going to get interesting so buckle your seatbelts (okay, maybe not). Anyway see you guys in a few days with chapter 10. Review if you think I messed up or if you think I did okay. Till then,**

 **Signing off,**

 **-Curse Of Achilles.**


End file.
